Micromotors are used as part of an apparatus to make fine adjustments to the position and/or shape of an object. These motors are typically manufactured using volatile materials, adhesives and lubricants that outgas contaminants into the surrounding space. Many of these motors also produce contaminating wear particles resulting from rubbing and sliding within the motor. The presence of these types of contaminants can adversely influence the testing, manufacturing or measurements preformed by the apparatus.